The Broken One
by Firecracker27
Summary: After Scott's car accident everything comes to a grinding halt in his life. Jordan knows what it's like to be with someone on the edge of being a step away from being a complete disaster but will it put a strain on his relationship with TC when he gets th
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do not own the nightshift

A/N: Hi! Well Here is a fic. I like this show and well I decided to right a fic. I don't know my medical stuff but I know my drama. So I like Scott and some how he isn't in the Character slot. So he's the OC . TC Jordan Ragosa Scott. So like always enjoy!

The Broken one-prologue

"...We lost a PULSE!"

"Starting compressions!"

"C'ome on...WHERE IS THAT CRASH CART!"

"Scott...stay with us... you got to stay with us!"

Kenny burst into the ER room crash cart in tow. " Got the crash cart."

Jordan immediatly took the paddles pressing the buttons on the machine. "Charging paddles to 200 clear!"

Scott lurched off the table as the current of electricity coursed through his body. TC looked at the monitor.

"Nothing."

Jordan clenched her jaw her own heart pounding in her chest. As she pressed the buttons once more.

"Charging to 230...Clear!" she shouted as she willed the paddles to bring her friend back to life.

Krista shared a worried look with Kenny as she continued feed oxygen through the bag. Jordan shook her head.

"Oh c'mon Scott!. Don't do this to me. Charging to 300..."

"Whoa whoa..." TC halted her as the lines on the monitor suddenly jumped back to life... "We got him back."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Jordan looked over at her boyfriend. "TC-"

"Already on it, Krista help me take him up to OR ...and Jordan have Topher meet me up there now!"

Jordan hurried into the bullpin her attention honing in on Drew as he and Paul were working on a woman lying in the hallway . "Drew! Drew! Where is Topher?"

"In Trauma 2 ...how's Scott?"

"Barely hanging in. I need you to swap with Topher and have him meet TC in OR1."

"Got it." Drew stated rushing out of the area.

Jordan looked around the ER at the chaos the blood and the shattered glass this was nuts. She turned to Kenny.

"Kenny. Where is Micheal?..."Kenny!"

"What?" Kenny said snapping out of his daze.

"Where is Micheal?" Jordan asked again.

"Hes-He's in the break room with Molly." Kenny answered.

"Ok I'm going in there to talk to him...I need you with me. Can you handle this?"

Kenny straightened nodding his head."Yeah. Yeah."

Jordan gave him a reassuring smile before heading into the breakroom. Micheal sat on one of the chairs his scrubs covered in blood while Molly was there consoling him. The other woman looked up at Jordan shaking her head slightly.

Jordan nodded before coming beside Micheal. "Hey, Micheal. How are you doing?"

Micheal simply stared at the floor his eyes glazed over with shock. Jordan looked over at Molly then back at Micheal.

"Ok Micheal you need to help us out here."

"...Blood...there was soo much blood." Micheal managed to whisper out.

"I know...Micheal...Jordan felt her throat close up but she had to ask this question there were to many unanswered questions...

"Micheal can you tell us what happened?"

A/N: Review?

P.S: Ignore everything I said about Scott in the other's note apparently they changed that now. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Night shift

A/N: Hi there Yay! two reviews! You know how they don't judge a book buy it's cover? Well believe me this story will be taken you on a ride... If you read my stories you know I'm not your average writer. And There will be flash back moments and yeah you have to read it.

The Broken one-chapter-1

Three days earlier.

It was 9:45a.m when Jordan got the call. TC had been fast asleep beside her, oblivious to the conversation she was having.

"W-What...who? she groggily rubbed the sleep from her eyes fighting back a yawn...then suddenly something was said that made her become more alert. she looked over her shoulder at TC.

"Is he still there?...Ok just-just keep him there till I arrive." Jordan stated as she picked up her discarded jeans from the floor and put them on... "I don't care how just do it."

At that Jordan ended the call zipping up the front of her jeans she looked around for her t-shirt finally spotting it hanging over a chair.

"Jordan? what are you doing?" TC asked half a sleep his head popping up from the covers.

"Just realized we don't have any milk...I'll be right back."

"Milk? Now? can't that wait?" he asked as he raised up from the bed.

"No...it's not good for the baby. Just go back to sleep, I'll be right back." she whispered as she headed out the bedroom.

Jordan quickly put on her shoes grabbing her keys she left the house.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The barkeep stared at his customer slumped over the counter the glass beside his arm half empty. a waitress came behind the counter a arm full of menus in her arms she frowned as she looked at the bartender.

"Did you call somebody?" she asked.

"Yeah...you know it's sad. he gave me his keys ahead of time. It's like he knew he'd get to this point." the man replied shaing his head.

Just then Jordan entered the bar when her eyes landed on the man in question she shook her head. She looked at the bartender and the waitress.

"Hey he's with me."

Jordan placed a hand on the man's shoulder shaking him gently... "Scott...Scott?"

Scott stirred then lifted his head blinking groggily he looked around him squinting when his eyes landed on Jordan.

"...I fell..asleep." he said as straightened more.

"Yeah?" Jordan replied. sharing a look with the bartender.

Scott caught the exchanged between the two rolling his eyes he scoffed. "For Pete's sake I had a drink so you called in the calvary Mike?"

"You gave me her number in case of emergencies." the bartender stated crossing his arms.

Scott shook his head. "Yeah..well I can read between the lines with you two. I have a drink and suddenly I'm off the deep end."

Jordan felt bad as she watched him dig in his pocket for his wallet. "Scott-"

"Jordan save the lecture...I'm not in the mood." Scott shot back as he tossed a few bills on the counter... "Mike my keys."

"You're not drive-" Mike began.

"I KNOW JUST GIVE ME THE KEYS!" Scott demanded.

Jordan nodded to the bartender who reached under the counter and handed it to Jordan. Scott gave a incredilous look before storming out the bar.

"Thanks." Jordan quickly bid before following her colleague out into the parking lot.

"Scott! Scott wait." she callled after him.

Scott spun around looking at her. "So what are you doing Jordan? baby sitting?" 

Jordan glared at him. "You gave him my number. He called me."

"A drink. Not even half drunk. I just fell asleep tired from the last shift we worked." Scott explained.

"Then why didn't you go home?" Jordan simply asked crossing her arms.

"I did...but I couldn't sleep so I...you know what forget it I don't need to explain myself to you." Scott defended.

"Scott-"

"Give me my keys." Scott demanded holding out his hand.

Jordan stared at him... "I think it's best that you take a taxi, just to be safe."

Scott lowered his hand nodding his head like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. excepting her desicion he turned and walked away.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Present Time.

9:35pm

"Aw that is just gnarly." Micheal grimaced as he looked at the sample krista held up.

"Yep...and that came from his mouth think about what is yet come from the north side."

"Ugh I do not want to know." Micheal said as he looked at the chart infront of him.

Drew just smiled wiping the white board on the wall. "Ambo..is bringing in car crash victimns so keep on your toes."

"Gotcha." Micheal replied

You bet." Krista added her excitement on her face.

"You really enjoy this don't you? Micheal asked.

"Yeah...sometimes it's the best job in the world." she said giving a wink.

Just then Jordan entered the recption area clicking a pen to fill out a discharge form. Topher came up beside her.

"Hey you better have a good excuse planned."

Jordan looked over at the chief. "What?"

"TC said you never showed up at the house this monring...something to do with milk and baby liar and anyway he's not happy." Topher said pointing at her as he disappeared around the corner.

Jordan let out a sigh just then the ER doors opened up as two paramedics. "Female driver leg right leg injury dislocaded hip open flesh wound to torso. Passanger DOA."

Seconds later gwen arrived. "sixty five year old male wive and kid on it's way. is on it's an fractured femur. head and back and neck injury.. Jordan it was bad."

"Ok Drew Paul your with me...And get TC!"

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))2:27a.m

Krista and cracked open the woman's chest as Topher worked on getting the piece of metal from the woman's chest caviety.

Krista nervously looked at the protesting monitor then back at Topher. "Found it yet?"

"What do you think? ...son of a bitch." Topher cursed as he worked meticulously not to nick any arteries... Where the hell is Scott?"

The doors opened as TC came into the room "Hey Toph how is it going?"

It would be going better if this girls inside. "It would be going better if this girls insides didn't look like swiss cheese."

"Well likey for me I am here." TC stated as he took the tools neccassary for the surgary."

"Cocky as usual, but I need that right now." Topher replied as his concentration never left the task at hand.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Drew smiled at the little girl as he placed his stethoscope around the girls neck. "Heart and lungs sound good. Now all I need to do is just bandage that arm and leg."

"Will it hurt?" she asked her tear stained face looking at him with worry.

"Nope you are in good hands. Dr. Ragrosa here is fantastic at his job." Drew reassured as Micheal cleaned the girls arm.

"What about infection? the girls mother asked worriedly as she stroked her daughters head.

"That is always a possibility, but not if we do it right and are track record is 99.9% accurate. So like I said Dr. Ragosa is perfect for the job." Drew winked at the girl causing her to giggle... "And just to make you extra special he is going to go and get you extra bandages. Right?"

Micheal looked at Drew as he took over taking the hint. "Right."

As Micheal went down the hallway he passed Jordan talking to Gwen looking very upset. He furrowed his brow but thought it best to let girl stuff be handled by girl stuff.

Kenny stopped Micheal as they passed by.

"Hey, Micheal Drinks afterwards? my treat."

"Huh sure what is the celebration?"

Kenny smiled slyly. " I'll tell you later man."

Micheal grinned as he pushed open the door to the supply room. "Ok, later then."

The new doctor shook his head at the idea of what it could be. He went to turn on the light but frowned when he was met but nothing but darkness.

"Oh great."

Knowing by memory where the bandages were he went over to the shelf. He felt over latex gloves and medicine until he reached his target.

"Ha gotch ya!" he proclaimed.

turning he missed tripping over something he let out a surprised yell landing hard onto the floor sending the box flying across the floor.

"Great Micheal just great."

the new doctor felt once more across the floor like a blind man his eyes adjusting to the darkness. Suddenly he froze as two things happened as his hands landed in something wet... and a cool piece of metal was pressed against his throat.

"Do. not. move."

A/N: If you want more just say so ;) It is not what you think it's like a mystery like I said you HAVE to read this one to figure out what is going on.

FC27


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the NightShift

A/N: Hi folks! Yes a whole three reviews! I am actually very happy with that. out of 25 stories on this fanfic divided by the characters you pick and how many people who actually take the time to read and then actually think the story is actually worthy enough to review. Not bad...Apprarently the Drew and Rick show is more popular then the Scott/ Tc /Jordan extravaganza but...whatever.

The Broken One-chapter-2

three days earlier

10:13 a.m

Scott stumbled into to his apartment. shutting his door behind him he stood in the hallway listening to the ticking of the clock on the wall. Finally he decided to get a drink from the fridge. walking over to the cupoboard he took out a glass then took a bottle of orange juice from the fridge.

He poured himself half a glass he then took out a small bottle of vodka from the bottom cupboard and poured a little in the drink and swirled the glass around.

he set the bottle back in the cupboard. staring at the beverage as the clock on the wall ticked away.

"You are not on the deep end."

He then raised the glass to his lips and sent the drink down the hatch. setting the glass down hard on the counter he turned and headed for his bedroom.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

TC let out a yawn as he padded bare foot into the kitchen. Running a hand through his hair he started the task of making supper. As he got out the frying pan he set it on the stove just as Jordan popped her head out from the bedroom.

"Hey."

"Hey.

"You ok if I shower first?" she asked with her hand filled with her shampoo and towel,

TC smiled. "Go for it when you get out I'll have my famous TC omelette and steak dinner thing."

"Ooo sounds..great." she replied with a grin before making her way into the bathroom.

"It's better than I make it out to be!" he shouted as he made his way to the fridge.

"I believe you." came her muffled reply.

TC grinned. opening the fridge to reach for the eggs he froze when he saw the half jug of milk on the shelf. The memory of that morning coming into his head causing him to frown in confusion.

"Hey T..

He looked from the fridge to see Jordan standing there.

"Did you know where the extra body wash is or is it hiding somewhere?" she asked leaning against the wall.

"It's in the bottom draw second shelf by the toliet."

"Ok thanks!" she said turning.

"Hey Jordan." TC said testing her.

"Yeah?" she replied facing him.

"Didn't you buy milk this morning?"

Jordan froze for a second. "...Y-Yeah I realized it was a silly idea. Besides we have enough there to last us for another day right?"

TC gave a quick smile. "Right."

"Ok I better have that shower or we'll never make it to work. And hey if you want you can come join me." she added with a flirtesous wink.

TC smile lasted until she disappeared down the hallway, there were many things Jordan was great at. lieing wasn't one of them.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

9:46 p:m

Gwen shut the doors to her ambulance shaking her head. "Honestly who fakes a seizure?"

"Didn't you here? It's a big thing on youtube it's like a prank test." her partner explained as he adjusted his med bag.

Gwen gave an incredilous look. "Well don't blame me if you cried wolf to many times and we don't come rushing."

"I here you."

Gwen shook her head then stopped in her tracks as she saw Scott in the parking lot. "Hey I'll meet you inside?"

"Sure."

As Gwen came closer she thought he might be looking for something but soon found it was not the case.

"Hey Scott! you ok..oh my gosh." she said as he leaned heavily against his car.

"I'm fine. Gwen just go back inside." he ordered trying to wave her off.

Gwen shook her head as she took in his poor condition. "NO way you look aweful."

"It's nothing alright I can.."

Gwen caught him as he sank to the ground. "Scott! "

He groaned raising a hand to his head as she took out her pen light. "Look at me?"

He did and regreted it as he was met with a glare of white in his eyes. "Oh for heaven's sake stop it!"

Gwen sat back on her heels as she caught a whiff of something els on his breath. "...Scott have you been drinking?"

Scott remained silent for a moment then finally looked at her accusing glare. "So what if I have? No big deal."

"It is if you are in toxicated."

"Oh please I am not intoxicated..I just have a hang over. which if I get fluids in me I will be fine."

"Scott I can smell it on your breath." Gwen stated as he moved to stand up.

"I had A drink before I came, it isn't a crime." Scott shot back.

Gwen got to her feet. "It is if you were driving...You weren't were you?"

Scott gave her a dirty look. "You are worse than Jordan. Listen I'm going in the hospital getting fluids into me and I am working. Will you help me or not?"

Gwen opened her mouth as he pushed passed her stumbling toward his target. She ran ahead of him. "HOLD IT!"

Scott glared at her. "Gwen I swear-"

"You are not walking through the front doors like this. we'll take the back. You want my help now c'mon." she ordered roughly yanking him by the arm.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Jordan felt TC's eyes on her as they walked down the hallway. she looked over at him. "What?"

"You didn't get milk this morning." he stated coolly.

"Yeeah so?" she said as she adjusted her stethoscope around her neck.

"So . you. go?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"I went for a walk. I couldn't sleep." she replied as they round a corner.

"Couldn't sleep?! on the shift we had yesterday, you couldn't sleep?" TC said disbelievingly.

"Yes! what is your problem?" she stated as they stopped infront of the elevator.

Tc crossed his arms. "Nothing."

After a few uncomfortable moments they entered the elevator. Jordan leaned against the wall as TC stared at the doors.

"Baby will be upset won't get that precious calcium." Tc stated just as the doors opened.

Leaving Jordan gaping at him as he partedfrom her. She frowned she hated lying to him but if he knew that she was with Scott it would not be a good thing. She straightened quickly starting another long Nightshift.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Present time

Micheal felt his heart thud in his chest as the metal was pressed tighter around his throat.

"Listen, I have...have two kids and a wife-" 

"Shut your mouth and listen." the voice ordered causing Micheal to do just that. "Now you and I are going to stay in this little room and not make a sound and not move am I right?"

Micheal managed a slow nod.

"I have created alittle problem. You're a doctor I'm sure you can fix it for me." the voice concluded.

Micheal grunted as he was shoved down As the door slammed shut behind him his bare arms and face landed in something cold, wet, and sticky.

By the time his brain registered what it was he was already panicking. You didn't have to be in the medical field to know what this was...Blood!

A/N: Soo any thoughts about where this story is going? I'd love to hear them .Yeah Tonights episode...going to suck! I know Jordan is going to lose her baby. I'm glad they are returning for a season three. Unlike certain other shows I LOVE that are not returning for a season 2 ...FOREVER! C'MON! Anyway least this show I am holding on too. either way I'm not going to be happy.

And totally Loveee Scott. Folks he's got the wounded puppy look. when you got a cute guy crying you can't help but cry with him. right? anyway this is incredibly long so have a great day or night or afternoon depending when you read this.

FC27


End file.
